rffgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
MikeDodgers' Amazing Race 1
MikeDodgers' Amazing Race 1 is the first installment of a fantasy game series by MikeDodgers on the Reality Fan Forum. It features 11 (or 12) teams of 2 from past seasons of the CBS reality series 'The Amazing Race' in a race around the world for $1,000,000 Production Development and Filming The season spanned 11 countries, 5 continents and 45,000 miles with one new country visited (Venezuela). Applications were opened for the race in April 2013. The race was filmed in October and November of 2013. The route featured a first time visit to Venezuela as well as visits to Switzerland, Germany, Australia and the Netherlands. Cast The cast was made up of teams from the past 22 seasons of 'The Amazing Race', excluding Family Edition. Kami & Karli - Season 5 Zev & Jusin - Season 15/18 Jordan & Jeff - Season 16 Gary & Mallory - Season 17/18 Andy & Tommy - Season 19 Brendon & Rachel - Season 20 Jaymes & James - Season 21 Bates & Anthony - Season 22 Mona & Beth - Season 22 Jet & Cord - Season 16 Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. The Route Leg 1 (United States -> Swtizerland) Leg 2 (Switzerland) Leg 3 (Switzerland -> Germany) Leg 4 (Germany -> Netherlands) Leg 5 (Netherlands) Leg 6 (Netherlands -> Ukraine) Leg 7 (Ukraine -> Russia) Leg 8 (Russia -> China) Leg 9 (China -> Australia) Leg 10 (Australia -> New Zeland) Leg 11 (New Zeland -> Indonesia) Leg 12 (Indonesia -> Venezuela) Leg 13 (Venezuela -> United States) Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States -> Switzerland)' *Washington, DC (Lincoln Memorial) (Starting Line) * Washington, DC (Dulles International Airport) to Zurich, Switzerland (Zurich Airport) * Zurich to Bern (Bern railway station) * Bern (Federal Palace) * Bern (Gurten) * Bern (Reichenbach Falls) In the race's first Roadblock, teams had to search throught the crowds at Gurtenfestival for one of 11 people wearing race colors. Once they've found a race color-clad spectator, that person will hand them their next clue. In the 2nd Roadblock, the team member that didn't do the crowd search had to re-enact the climactic scene of the Sherlock Holmes story 'The Final Problem'. They had to defeat a Professor Moriarty impersonator without pushing them over the cliff in order to check in to the Pit Stop. ;Additional Tasks : At the Starting Line, teams had to search through 200 Abraham Lincoln statues for one of only 11 (or 12) that had a clue. The first 8 teams to get the right answer would be on the first flight while the other teams would be on the 2nd flight that departed 2 hours later. The last team to complete the challenge would receive an AUTOMATIC U-TURN and have to complete both sides of the first Detour that they encountered on the race. 'Leg 2 (Switzerland)' * Bern to Grindelwald (Grindelwald railway station) *Grindelwald (Kleine Scheidegg) *Grindelwald (Eiger Glacier) *Grindelwald (Vogts Corner or Plaza Night Club) *Grindelwald (Altitude Ski & Snowboard School) *Grindelwald (Jungfraudoch) In this leg's Roadblock, teams had to tobaggen down Eiger Glacier in under 4 minutes. If they beat the clock, the referee would hand them their next clue. The race's first Detour was a choice between Cheese Whiz or Dance Expert. In Cheese Whiz, teams had to travel to Vogts Corner and use a Swiss Army Knife to craft a wheel of Swiss Cheese. Once the cheese is crafted to the satisfaction of a local expert, they'll hand them their next clue. In Dance Expert, teams had to travel to Plaza Night Club and match dance moves to their proper decade. Once the moves are matched up, the club master would hand them their next clue. ;Additional Tasks : At the Train Station, teams had to put together a jigsaw puzzle. Once solved, the puzzle would reveal their next destination. 'Leg 3 (Switzerland -> Germany)' * Zurich, Switzerland (Zurich Airport) to Berlin, Germany (Berlin Tegel Airport) *Berlin (Pergamon Museum) *Berlin (Hackescher Markt or Olympiastadion) *Berlin (Berlin Zoological Garden) This leg's Roadblock required teams to match pieces of art to their respective artists. Once they got the right answer, the curator would hand them their next clue. The Detour for this leg was a choice between Serve It Up or Knock It Down. In 'Serve It Up', teams travelled to the Hackescher Markt, where they had to make and serve currywurst, a mix of pork sausage and curry ketchup. Once they've served enough currywurst to make 30 euros, the manager would hand them their next clue. In Knock It Down, teams travelled to Olympiastadion, the site of the 2006 World Cup, where they had to defend 10 free kicks from a German national soccer team striker. Once they've successfully defended their goal, the coach will hand them their next clue. ;Additional Tasks : After the Roadblock, teams were given a picture of a giraffe. They had to use that picture to figure out the location of the Pit Stop. 'Leg 4 (Germany -> Netherlands)' * Berlin, Germany (Berlin Tegel Airport) to Amsterdam, North Holland, Netherlands (Amsterdam Airport Schiphol) *Amsterdam (Rembrandt Monument) *Amsterdam (Rijksmuseum) *Amsterdam (De Gooyer Windmill) The leg's first Roadblock required theams to travel to the Rembrandt monument and paint a portrait of the monument to obtain their next clue. The 2nd Roadblock of the leg sent teams to the Rijkmuseum and search for a clue inside one of 200 piggy banks filled with Swiss Francs. ;Additional Tasks: After obtaining their clue from the 2nd Roadblock, teams were handed a statuette of the Pit Stop destination. They had to use this statuette to figure out the location of the Pit Stop. 'Leg 5 (Netherlands)' *Amsterdam (National Monument) *Amsterdam (Magere Burg or Concertgebouw) *Amsterdam (Vondelpark) *Amsterdam (Scheepvaarthuis) The Fast Forward for this leg required teams to go to the National Monument and hit a bullseye 5 times with an archer's bow and arrow. This leg's Detour was a choice between Crossing Bridges or Performing Arts. In Crossing Bridges, teams had to dodge and weave through rush hour traffic along the Magere Burg on bicycles without falling off to pick up their next clue on the other side of the bridge. In Performing Arts, teams travelled to Concertgebouw, where they had to join the Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra in a practice number and hold a note for at least one minute. Once they got in tune, the conductor handed them their next clue. The Roadblock for this leg was a Switchback to season 12's fierjeppen task. Teams had to vault 12 feet across the park's river to the other side in Dutch clods to retrieve their clue and vault another 12 feet to reunite with their teammate. They then had to bring their clods with them in order to check into the Pit Stop. ;Additional Tasks: At the National Memorial, teams had to participate in a memorial service for those lost in World War II. Upcoming Legs Leg 2 (Switzerland) Leg 3 (Switzerland -> Germany) Leg 4 (Germany -> Netherlands) Leg 5 (Netherlands) Leg 6 (Netherlands -> Ukraine) Leg 7 (Ukraine -> Russia) Leg 8 (Russia -> China) Leg 9 (China -> Australia) Leg 10 (Australia -> New Zeland) Leg 11 (New Zeland -> Indonesia) Leg 12 (Indonesia -> Venezuela) Leg 13 (Venezuela -> United States) Title Quotes Leg 1: Leg 2: Leg 3: Leg 4: Leg 5: Leg 6: Leg 7: Leg 8: Leg 9: Leg 10: Leg 11: Leg 12: Leg 13: Prizes 1. Two Express Passes; one to keep and one to give to another team 2. Salvage Pass, which allows the holder a 1 hour advantage at the start of the next leg or the opportunity to save themselves or another team form elimination at a Pit Stop. Must be used before leg 10. 3. A Courtesy Of Pass, which allows the holder to use any U-Turn on Yield without losing a Courtesy Of photo. Must be used before leg 10. 4. $10,000 USD each 5. Nullifier Pass, which allows the user to nullify any race power used by any team. Must be used before leg 10. 6. Trip to Bora Bora and free taxi on the next leg. 7. U-Turn/Yield Immunity 8. Trip to Ireland and fastest flight on the next leg. 9. $10,000 USD each 10. Trip to Hawaii and double money on the next leg. 11. Trip to New Zeland and information on the next leg. 12. A pair of 2014 Ford Fusions and a 30 minute head start on the next leg. 13. $1,000,000 USD